


Lo que nunca dijimos

by ziallobssesion



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fighting, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26925196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziallobssesion/pseuds/ziallobssesion
Summary: He escritó uno que otro fic, pero siempre son algo basuras, lealo bajo su propio riesgo.
Relationships: Niall Horan/Zayn Malik
Kudos: 1





	Lo que nunca dijimos

**Author's Note:**

> He escritó uno que otro fic, pero siempre son algo basuras, lealo bajo su propio riesgo.

La noche era un poco clara, iluminado por la gran luna podía visualizar su camino mientras trataba de pasar por entre los matorrales, solo sabia que estaba siendo guiado hacia una parte mas oscura o tal vez mas solitaria, tomaba fuerte de la mano a su novio mientras trataba de no pisar algunas ramas que habían por el camino, escuchaba como una pareja estaba besándose sobre un árbol, y aunque le parecía un poco gracioso le entro un poco de nerviosismo no saber donde estaba o hacia donde iba, sintió un agarre un poco mas fuerte en su mano y eso le hizo sentir un poco mejor, pero aun así había algo que lo mantenía un poco inquieto. 

“¿Por qué estamos yendo tan lejos?” dijo él mientras esquivaba una rama baja de un árbol que pasaba por allí, su novio no le contesto nada y solo dio unas cuantas risitas. “Sabes que odio toda esa mierda de misterio, solo dime Zayn”

Un joven apuesto de unos 1.80 se paraba para sonreírle un poco mientras le daba una gran sonrisa, no podía ver muy bien su rostro, pero sabia que este hombre le había enamorado hace unos cuantos años mientras hacia unos cuantos scrolls en su Instagram. “Relájate amor, llegaremos allí en un momento, te juro que vale la pena.” 

Confiaba con su vida en aquel hombre que tantas veces le prometió tantas cosas, muchas de esas todavía no se las cumple, pero aun así no deja de pensar en cuanto le ha dado y en cuanto le ha devuelto él. La verdad mientras caminaron los primeros metros hacia el misterioso destino estaba pensando en el mismo problema que era siempre, todo esto era irónico, ya que siempre se jactaba de confiar en él, pero la inseguridad se apoderaba de él, en vagos momentos como hace minutos, mientras una chica que decía ser su amiga de la Universidad lo llegaba a saludar con tanta confianza y tanta libertad mientras tomaba su mano besaba ambas mejillas, apretó la mano que sostenía y espero un poco a que los presentaran, su novio, Zayn, comento que habían sido novios desde hace 4 años, la chica parecía un poco sorprendida pero aun así con una leve decepción en sus ojos, Zayn solo comento que era una de los primeros amigos que había hecho al entrar a la Universidad que tenia mucho tiempo sin verla, la chica aun así sabiendo todo esto tuvo la osadía de decir cuanto le extrañaba cuando se escapaban para tener sexo en los dormitorios y que no había podido encontrar a alguien que fuera tan bueno como Zayn, este muy incomodo solo se reía y trataba de cambiar de tema pero esta era algo insistente

Es allí donde me doy cuenta que yo no soy nada de lo que creo que soy, primero porque siempre pensé que en este tipo de situaciones yo seria como esos protagonistas que defiendan lo suyo y que descaradamente dirían algo como ‘Oye, no digas algo como eso frente a su novio’ o alguna línea cursi defendiéndome, pero se me quede allí incomodo, viendo como sentía que sus garras viajaban por todo su cuerpo y esta trataba de envolverlo en una sombra oscura, bajo la tenue luz del faro que poco alumbraba podía deslumbrar sus ojos que decían ‘Es mío”. La segunda cosa en la que me fije fue que tal vez no confió en él ni en mi mismo tanto como creo, tal vez solo estoy fingiendo que todo esta bien con la situación tratando de ver hacia otro lado pero al mismo tiempo tomándolo mas fuerte de la mano y acercándome un poco hacia él, tal vez solo para recordarle que fuera de todo esto, el es tanto mío como yo soy suyo, que esta persona no puede venir a derrumbar nuestra paz, exagero yo sé, pero es que solo de pensar que en algún momento alguien que si pueda irrumpir en nuestra paz pueda entrar así y causar algo en él que decida que yo no soy lo que él quiere. Por ultimo también pude notar como en ningún momento el paró la situación, no se porque pero deseaba tanto que el dijera algo como ‘Me halagas pero ya encontré a alguien así’, quisiera que me diera mi lugar explícitamente con una expresión que remarque que estamos juntos y que eso no va a cambiar pronto, pero solo te quedaste callado dando unas pequeñas risas incomodas y tratando de evadir los comentarios, talvez solo no quisiste ser grosero o tal vez no lo viste necesario. Cediste a que dijera que habías salido con muchas personas en tu tiempo, y que todas ellas eran mejores que yo ‘sin ofender cariño, que eran supermodelos’, cediste a que criticara mi ocupación demeritando con una expresión extraña, pero no le aclaraste que tu mismo me dijiste que no tomara un trabajo mejor porque te daba desconfianza la relación que tenia con un trabajador, dejaste que te tomara del brazo y dijera que extrañaba todas las sensaciones que le diste alguna vez, dejaste que hiciera muchas cosas, y lastimosamente, yo también. 

“Amor, estamos aquí.” El otro chico lo sostenía mientras llegaban a un pequeño espacio donde no habían arboles y solo un tronco caído, lo tomo de la cintura y lo guio hacia este para que se sentaran, el rubio estaba cabizbajo y tomaba pequeños suspiros, tomo su barbilla entre sus dedos y lo hizo verlo a los ojos, unos ojos profundos marrones que a veces lograba ver pequeños destellos dorados solo si se concentraba mucho. “Aquí quería decirte algo importante.”

“Yo también quiero decirte algo importante” pronuncio con un poco de cautela mientras se separaba un poco y trataba de visualizar mejor el lugar, juraba que escuchó pequeños susurros entre los arboles pero solo era la brisa de la noche que mecía los arboles que rodeaban el lugar.

“Vamos, tu primero” le dijo el otro chico mientras palmeaba el lugar junto a el en el tronco caído, lo miraba detenidamente, con una gran sonrisa en la cara mientras extendía su brazo para sostener la mano del otro y poner unos cuantos besos en sus nudillos. 

“Yo… últimamente me he sentido de una forma un tanto rara…” se detuvo un momento y subió su mirada para toparse con una expresión un poco confundida, tal vez solo sorprendida. “Es solo que… no quiero empezar una pelea o algo así… pero a veces siento que no soy lo suficiente para ti… o que tal vez todas estas personas que siempre llegan y me hacen sentir tan diminuto tiene un poco de razón… y lo peor de todo es que quisiera que tú les dijeras que no es así, solo para así sentirme un poco mejor.” 

“Tu sabes que nada de lo que dicen es cierto, deja de pensar de mas, y mejor aun deja de pensar en lo que dicen los demás” ahora su expresión era un poco molesta, con el ceño fruncido había soltado su mano y ahora evadía su mirada. “Tu sabes lo que eres para mí.”

“Yo se lo que eres para mi también, pero se que no has sido honesto conmigo… hace tres días un amigo me dijo que te vio en un café con una chica, que era rubia y que cuando iba ir a saludarte noto que la chica te tomaba de la mano sobre la mesa como si fueran pareja” ahora su voz se notaba un poco quebrada, sus ojos ardían un poco podía oír un ruido lejano que pinchaba en sus oídos “Yo confió con el alma en ti, pero por favor, dime que no es cierto.”

“Si estaba en un café con una chica, y si me tomo de la mano de esa forma… pero no es lo que piensas, es una amiga que siempre es así de cariñosa.” Su cara parecía un poco frustrada, y ahora volvía la cara para ver al rubio de frente con un semblante decidido. “Estoy un poco arto de que tus amigos siempre estén diciendo que te estoy engañando, apuesto a que es ese idiota de Chris.”

“Ellos solo me dicen lo que ven Zayn, y siempre es lo mismo, esto no me hace sentir mejor, siempre tienes que dejar que todos invadan tu espacio y hagan lo que quieran contigo incluso si es frente a mi, no marcas los limites, te besarían y solo te reirías, necesito que me des mi lugar como tu pareja” sentía un pequeño escozor detrás de los ojos y sabia que se aproximaban unas cuantas lagrimas, por dramático que pareciera, no era la primera vez que discutían sobre esto. 

“Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no me doy cuenta cuando la gente hace eso, si es así deberías entonces decirme en ese momento lo que te disgusta… ¿Quieres que le deje de hablar a toda la gente que es cariñosa conmigo?” ahora alzaba un poco la voz y solo podía ver como el otro se hacia cada vez más pequeño. 

“Eso no es lo que quise decir, solo quisiera que no dejaras que todos los que son cariñosos y sabes que tiene otras intenciones sobre pasen los limites, además de que dicen cosas horribles sobre mi ante ti y no dices nada” ahora ya empezaban a caer las primeras lagrimas y rápidamente las limpiaba como si el otro no se hubiera dado cuenta ya, y en vez de parar un poco el conflicto solo fueran un detonante. 

“Diablos allí vas de nuevo, haciéndome ver como el ogro, eres tan avaricioso con mi atención, quieres que este todo el tiempo dispuesto a ti, trabajo duro de inicio a fin para poder pagar mis cosas y tu solo tienes que llamar a tu papi para que pague todas las deudas.” Se levantaba del tronco y empezaba parecer cada vez mas molesto, con las manos dentro de su chaqueta ahora se volteaba para encarar al mas pequeño el cual se levantaba del tronco se armaba con un poco de valor. 

“No metas a mi familia en esto, además de que no acepte el otro trabajo porque tu no querías por los celos estúpidos” a este punto pareciera que el rubio gritaba entre lagrimas y se ponía de puntillas con una exasperación que los desbordaba.

“Por favor, es obvio que tendría conflicto si trabajarías directamente con el hombre que tu padre te dijo que estuvieras en vez de mi… Toda la vida Niall, tu familia me ha hecho sentir como si yo no permaneciera allí, me ven como si no fuera mas que un estorbo para ti y para el futuro que ya te compraron, y tu jamás has dicho nada frente a ellos” Ahora el mayor atenuaba su voz mientras miraba hacia el suelo, no lloraría estaba claro pero solo estaba al borde, y un poco mas y cae en llanto. “Nunca has dicho nada para defenderme.”

“Te dije que renunciaría a todo lo que se me ha dado si así me quedaría contigo, te prometí que tu ibas antes que ellos… que mas tengo que decirte” Un tono suplicante que derramaba desesperación mientras trataba de acercarse a su novio. 

“Y yo te dije que no importa quien viniera, tu serias mi numero uno, te jure mi fidelidad y lo he cumplido, dime tu que tengo que decirte yo para que no dudes de mi…” el semblante se había apaciguado, y mientras que antes gritaba ahora solo eran como pequeños susurros que solo el rubio podía escuchar. “Te amo Niall, mas que a nadie, y aunque quisiera no podría dejar de hacerlo, lamento no poder ser lo mejor para ti y tu familia, pero no se que hacer”

“Tu no debes de hacer nada, porque no hay nada mal contigo, de donde vengas y lo que haces, es lo que me enamoro de ti, tu honestidad y autenticidad, es todo lo que yo alguna vez quiero ser y por eso no dejo de admirarte”. limpiaba sus lagrimas y arreglaba un poco su cabello acercándose hacia el otro y apretaba el suéter del otro justo sobre su pecho. “Prometo que no dejare que mi familia te falte al respeto otra vez, eres muy importante para mi.”

“Amor, tú eres lo más importante para mi también, lo más precioso que tengo en esta vida.” Ahora se derramaban unas lagrimas que nunca llegaron a caer, porque una mano cubierta de la tela de la manga de suéter limpiaba las lagrimas “Y jamás dejare que alguien mas diga cosas sobre ti, perdóname por no poner limites y darte tu lugar, tu eres mi prioridad y eres mi sol, matare a cualquiera que quiera apagar a mi sol.” Extendía sus manos para tomar el rostro del otro y así fijar sus miradas en un intenso momento que les recordaba a ambos porque estaban aquí y porque estaban juntos. “Soy un idiota sol, perdona a este pobre idiota” 

“Somos unos idiotas amor y perdóname tú a mí.” Y así juntaron sus labios para consolidar todos los pensamientos que en algún momento los atormentaron, pareciera que el ambiente se aligeraba y que todo a su alrededor se iluminaba más para dejarlos ver sus rostros en un pequeño reflejo a través de sus ojos y así contemplar cuando felices podían ser si tan solo externaran todo lo que pasaba por sus mentes. “¿Qué tenias que decirme?” 

“Quería decirte cuanto te amo, además de que estuve buscando un lugar y creo que es lo suficientemente espacioso para dos personas yyyy además aceptan perros” emoción expresaba su rostro para tomar las manos de su amante y juntarlas entre ellos.

“¿Me estas diciendo que quieres que me mude contigo?” el rubio pregunto con mucha emoción en su cara y apretando sus manos para dar pequeños brincos sobre su lugar. 

“Estoy diciendo que quiero que pasemos el resto de nuestras vidas juntos, como una promesa. ¿Aceptas?” ahora lo tomaba de la cintura y lo acercaba tanto que sus pechos chocaban y podían sentir como se elevaban estos. 

“Acepto” y así como si fuera una mala novela de adolescentes sellaron sus destinos con un ultimo beso con todas las promesas y todas las cosas que tenían por venir.


End file.
